Harry Potter et Ange
by ange240290
Summary: J'ai pris les persos de J.K.R mais l'histoire est étrange... J'ai repris les persos de J.K.R mais leurs caractères peuvent changer... tout comme leur relations !
1. Chapitre 1

**Harry Potter et Ange...**

**Chapitre 1 :**

J'avais fini de ranger le salon. Ma mère rentrait dans quelques jours et ma soeur était partie chez une amie. J'étais donc seule (enfin presque) toute l'après midi et cette nuit.

"Ding!" La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Peut être que ma soeur avait oubliée quelque chose mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Je me dirigeais vers la porte assez difficilement compte tenu de ma jambe qui me faisait mal. J'ouvris la porte et aperçu un vieil homme.

Ange : - Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

Le vieil homme : - Bonjour Ange, j'aimerais te parler, puis-je entrer?

Ange : - Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Le vieil homme : - Je t'expliquerais lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur.

Ange : - D'accord, et vos amis restent-ils dehors ?

Le vieil homme : - Tu veux bien qu'ils entrent ?

Ange : - Pourquoi n'entreraient-ils pas ?

Le vieil homme : - Je ne sais pas.

Le vieil homme fit signe aux autres de venir. Les autres c'était quatres adolescents et quatres adultes, plus le vieil homme ils étaient neuf en tout. Ils entrèrent en regardant bizarrement la maison, comme si ils venaient d'ailleurs. Je les emmenaient dans le salon. Une fois arrivé, je les ai dévisagés. Parmi les adolescents il y avait deux garçons et deux filles.

Un garçon roux et l'autre avait les cheveux noir de jais. Ils avaient à peu près le même physique mais celui aux cheveux noir de jais avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Quant aux filles, la première était rousse, je la pris pour la soeur du rouquin. Elle avait de belles formes, était très jolie et paraissait plus jeune, quant à l'autre, elle avait les yeux en formes d'amandes marron et avait les cheveux châtains, très jolie également. Ils se présentèrent. Ce fut le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais qui commença, ensuite c'était le rouquin, puis la rouquine, enfin la fille aux cheveux châtains et pour finir, les adultes.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs : - Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter.

Le rouquin : - Bonjour moi c'est Ron Weasley.

La rouquine : - Salut, moi je suis Ginny Weasley.

La fille brune : - Et moi je suis Hermione Granger.

Ange : - Je sais qui tu es toi.

Les adultes se présentèrent, les deux roux étaient Molly et Arthur Weasley, la femme avec les cheveux rose chewing gum se nommait Nymphadora Tonks et l'homme qui était à côté s'appelait Remus Lupin. Et enfin le vieil homme se présenta en dernier.

Le vieil homme : - Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Et je suis le directeur de Poudlard.

Ange : - Poudlard ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dumbledore : - Poudlard est une école de magie et je viens te voir pour te demander si tu es d'accord pour y entrer.

Ange : - HEIN ? (répondis-je avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes)Mais pourquoi y entrerais-je, je ne suis qu'une simple fille, c'est tout. Je suis Ange, juste Ange.

Dumbledore : - Eh bien Ange, il ne s'est jamais passé de choses que tu as faites et que les autres ne pouvait pas faire ?

Ange : - N... Ah si, maintenant que vous le dites...si. Mais si je vais dans votre école je ne verrais plus ma famille ?

Dumbledore : - Ange, tu dois savoir que la famille chez qui tu vis n'est que ta famille adoptive, ta mère a été tuée par ton père peu de temps après ta naissance et celle d'Harry. Et ta mère adoptive est au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ange : - Que vient-il faire la-dedans ?

Dumbledore : - C'est ton demi-frère ...

Ange : - Aaaaaaahhhhhh d'accord. Quand partons nous pour Pot-de-Lard ?

Dumbledore : - Poudlard. Et tu ne veux rien savoir sur ta famille? Comment s'appelait ta mère ou ton père, tu ne veux rien savoir sur eux?

Ange : - Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir des choses sur eux ?

Dumbledore : - Je ne sais pas.

Ange : - Euh... quand même, dites moi leurs noms. Ma mère est morte n'est ce pas ? Mais mon père est vivant ?

Dumbledore : - Oui ta mère est morte, elle se nommait Lily Evans et ton père, je te dirais qui c'est plus tard, d'accord? Lorsqu'on sera seuls.

Ange : - Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore : - Je préfère, va faire ta valise, nous allons y aller.

Mylis : - Maman tu t'en vas ?

Ange : - Oh ma puce, approche.

La petite fille s'approcha, elle n'était pas très grande et assez jeune.

Ange : - Professeur, je ne peux pas la laisser, je l'ai sauver des mains d'un homme qui voulait la tuer ! Cet homme qui se prend pour son père ! Je vous en prie ?

Dumbledore : - Bien, elle pourra venir également, mais elle sera juste avec toi, elle n'étudiera pas.

Ange : - Merci professeur ! Mylis, mon petit ange, nous allons changer de maison, nous allons aller dans un grand château, je sais que tu aimes les châteaux, n'est ce pas ? Et nous le visiterons ensemble.

Dumbledore : - Ange, comment sais-tu que Poudlard est un château ?

Ange : - Je... euh... je l'ignorais.

Je pris Mylis dans mes bras et montais en haut. Une fois ma valise terminée, je redescendis en tenant fermement la main de Mylis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Nous sortîmes tous de la maison et partîmes vers une autre maison, celle des Weasley. Pendant tout le trajet, le professeur Dumbledore me regarda bizarrement. Puis il dit au chauffeur de changer de direction et d'aller chez un certain Sniffle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Nous y sommes allés. On est rentrés dans la maison et les adultes nous on dit de monter en haut, je n'avais pas bougée, ne sachant pas ou aller. Hermione s'approcha de moi et me prit la main pour m'emmener en haut.

Hermione : - Tout à l'heure tu as dis "je sais qui tu es toi" lorsque je me suis présentée, pourquoi ?

Ange : - Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?

Hermione : - Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Ange : - Souviens toi, il y a quelques années. Avant que tu n'entre à Poudlard. Nous devions avoir 7 ou 8 ans, tu habitais dans une maison et la maison voisine à la tienne était vide. Puis le 14 Mai, une famille (composée des 2 parents et d'une petite fille) s'y est installé. Tu nous a apporté un gâteau de bienvenue. Ma mère t'a fais entrer et tu m'as vue. J'étais dans un fauteuil, dans le salon.Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je regardais devant moi.Tu as posé ton gâteau sur la table de la cuisine et tu t'es approchée de moi sous les yeux grands ouverts de mes parents. Tu t'es mise face à moi et tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as tendu la main et tu m'as dis "viens... viens jouer avec moi s'il te plaît". Je me suis levée et je t'ai suivi tout en gardant ta main dans la mienne. Nous avons joué et ce jour là tu m'as transformée. J'avais retrouvé le goût de vivre. Puis un an avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard, ma maison a prit feu. Tu m'as vue sortir, tu étais la seule à m'avoir vue. Mes parents étaient encore à l'intérieur mais ils étaient déjà morts. Nous nous sommes regardées une dernière fois dans les yeux l'une de l'autre et j'ai supposée que tu avais compris que je devais partir mais que nous nous reverrions.

Hermione : - Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens à présent.

Ange : - Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fais pour moi. Alors aujourd'hui je te dis un grand merci. Je te dois beaucoup.

Hermione : - Je suis contente de te retrouver enfin. Allez, viens, on va voir les autres.

Ange : - Euh... vas-y, surveille Mylis, je reviens. Je ne sors pas, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hermione : - Ok. Juste une question, Peux tu me dire ce qui c'est passé quand tu as sauvé Mylis ?

Ange : - Oui. C'était il y a quelques mois. Des gens habillés très bizarrement, un peu comme le père du rouquin euh... M.Weasley, je crois, étaient dans la coulée verte, c'est un raccourci que je prends quelques fois pour rentrer chez moi quand je pars à pied du collège. En face de moi, un petite fille, Mylis, et sa mère marchaient tranquillement quand environ six personnes, si je me souviens bien, sont apparues. Comme par magie. L'un d'entre eux à lever son bout de bois, à l'une des extrémités, il y avait une tête de serpent en argent et il a dit quelque chose. Un éclair vert est sorti de ce même bout de bois et s'est dirigé sur la mère. Puis il pointa son truc sur Mylis et j'ai couru pour qu'au moment où la lumière verte soit sortie du truc elle vienne sur moi et pas sur la petite. Mais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas c'est produite, la lumière a rebondie sur moi. Et la personne qui l'avait lancée, a disparue avec les autres, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Puis je suis rentrée et Mylis m'a parlé. Je me suis occupée d'elle.

Hermione : - D'accord, merci de me l'avoir contée.

Ange : - A tout à l'heure.

Hermione alla dans la pièce où tout le monde se trouvait et moi je descendis en bas. Je descendais les escaliers quand quelque chose me fit tomber. Je dévalais les escaliers. Je vis le visage de Dumbledore et d'un autre homme qui avait les cheveux noirs, mi-long et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient gras. Puis je m'évanouie.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je vis Ron, penché sur moi l'air pale et inquiet. Je regardais ma main et compris que c'était Ron qui me la serrait comme pour me réveiller.

Ange : - Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Ron : - Oui, mais j'ai eu peur.

Ange : - Peur, pourquoi as-tu eu peur ?

Ron : - J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Ange : - Pourquoi pour moi, je vais bien...

Ron : - Parcequecroisjequejeaimetoi.

Ange : - Tu veux bien répéter en français s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Ron : - Euh... on verra plus tard, il faut que j'y aille.

En disant ça il était devenu tout rouge et avait baissé la tête.

Il me fit un grand sourire et pressa tendrement ma main, puis me fit un rapide bisou sur la joue. Il rejoignit Hermione et tout le monde dans la chambre voisine et moi je me rallongeai lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas en bas, puis un coup de sonnette et quelqu'un commença à crier. Crier, euh... plutôt hurler. Je descendis prudemment en regardant bien autour de moi et surtout devant moi en m'accrochant comme une malade à la rampe ou plutôt à ce qu'il en restait. Lorsque je vis qui hurlait ou plutôt quoi j'eus peur. Un tableau, il y avait une personne dans le tableau et elle bougeait et hurlait. Je m'approchais alors de la cuisine, j'avais un peu faim et je me posais des questions. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine et fus surprise d'y trouver beaucoup de personnes. L'un d'entre eux leva son bout de bois et en fit sortir de la lumière qui se dirigea sur... moi ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je me baissais tandis que d'autres levaient à présent leur machins identiques et comme le premier ils m'envoyaient tous des lumières. Je me mis à crier.

Ange : - Stop, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Au secours, Hermione !

Dumbledore : - Ange, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Ange : - Je voulais savoir comment s'appelle mon père. C'est tout !

Dumbledore : - Ah... tu veux bien attendre un moment dehors s'il te plait.

Ange : - Non.

Dumbledore : - Non ?

Ange : - Non, car je sais que si je vais dehors vous allez disparaitre et je ne saurais pas qui est mon père, je sais qui était ma mère, qui est mon demi frère mais je ne sais pas qui est mon père ! Alors dites-le moi et je partirais.

Dumbledore : - Bien, ton père s'appelle Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Ange : - Ah. Savez-vous si il me connaît et où je peux le trouver ?

Dumbledore : - Eh bien, oui il te connait. Et non j'ignore où tu peux le trouver.

Ange : - Bien, merci professeur, et au revoir.

Lorsque je repartis, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Je montais en haut, je devais le retrouver.

Ange : - Resalut !

Harry : - Salut, qu'est ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite très chère soeur ?

Ange : - Une question.

Hermione : - On t'écoute.

Ange : - Qui est Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Harry : - C'est mon pire ennemi, pourquoi ?

Ange : - Ah... pour savoir, je dois y aller, je suis fatiguée. Mylis, si tu veux rester jouer, tu peux. Hermione, je te fais confiance, tu peux la coucher pas trop tard, s'il te plait ?

Hermione : - bien sûr, bonne nuit.

Ils me regardèrent partir. Je montais à ma chambre quand j'entendis une voix m'interpeller. Une voix triste, fatiguée et il y avait également de la peur à l'intérieur. Je me retournais et failli tomber en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. J'étouffais un cri de surprise pour que les autres ne viennent pas mais Mylis avait ressenti mes émotions, d'une certaine manière nous étions liées. Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa échapper un cri de peur. Elle fit demi-tour et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Ron. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, les personnes qui avaient essayé de m'envoyer des lumières tout à l'heure sortirent de la cuisine avec un air horrifié, ils brandirent leurs bout de bois et commencèrent à parler et les lumières jaillirent des bouts de bois.

Ange : - Non ! Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ? Qui êtes vous ? J'estime avoir le droit d'être au courant. C'est quoi ces bout de bois et ces lumières qui en sortent.

Dumbledore : - Ange, ces personnes sont méchantes, elles ont essayées de nous tuer et de tuer tes amis et ton frère !

Ange : - Et après, moi je ne les connais pas, et je voudrais savoir qui c'est ! En ai-je le droit ?

Dumbledore : - Oui.

Ange : - Bien, vous là, celui de devant, celui qui a l'air d'un squelette...

L'inconnu : - Moi ?

Ange : - Oui vous, qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

L'inconnu : - Je suis Voldemort et je cherche une jeune fille du nom de Ange, je crois que c'est toi...

Ange : - Oui c'est moi, mais pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? Et puis tant que vous y êtes, c'est quoi le bout de bois que vous avez à la main, et comment s'appelle les lumières qui en sortent ?

Voldemort : - Je suis ton père, les bout de bois comme tu dis sont des baguettes magiques, et les lumières sont des sorts. Cette réponse te convient-elle ?

Ange : - Non. Pourquoi avez vous tué ma mère ? Pourquoi vous battez vous avec eux ? Pourquoi m'avez vous abandonné ?

Voldemort : - J'ai tué ta mère à cause d'une prophétie, une erreur de ma part... Je me bats avec eux parce qu'on est ennemis et je t'ai abandonné car je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure vie loin de moi, mais tu me manques, tu es ma fille et je t'aime.

Ange : - D'accord, vous m'avez dis que vous vouliez faire quoi ici déjà ?

Voldemort : - Je viens te chercher...

Ange : - Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je suis désolée. Je dois partir mais seule. HERMIONE ?

Hermione : - Oui Ange ?

Ange : - Tu veux bien veiller sur Mylis s'il te plait, le temps que je fasse deux, trois choses...?

Hermione : - Oui.

Mylis : - Tu t'en vas maman ? Tu me promets de revenir ?

Ange : - Ma puce, je dois aller voir mes amis, tu te souviens de l'histoire que je te raconte avant de dormir ? Et bien ce sera pareil, je pars quelques heures ou quelques jours, je ne sais pas, et quand je reviendrais tu sera la ! Je te promets de revenir mon petit ange. N'oublie jamais ces mots : confiance, amour, anges... D'accord, tu t'en souviendras ? Si tu veux m'appeler, tu sais ce que tu auras à faire ?

Mylis : - D'accord maman, je te promets ! Je t'aime.

Ange : - Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

BOUM !

Tout le monde : - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Soudain une lumière blanche nous aveugla tous.

Ange : - NON, pas maintenant !

Trop tard, un jeune homme apparut, nous étions toujours chez ce sniffle qui je crois est ou était le parrain de Harry. Il avait les yeux marron/chocolat, les cheveux bruns. Il était assez grand et avait deux ailes blanches dans son dos, il portait un jean (de mec) noir avec un débardeur (pour mec) noir également. Mais sur son tee-shirt se trouvait un dessin. Un dessin représentant un coeur avec un serpent au milieu, c'était comme si le serpent voulait sortir.

Ange : - Mais, enfin, je devais venir, je t'avais dis de ne pas venir ! Tu viens de faire échouer tout mon plan !

Inconnu : - Pardon, pardon ô notre reine bien aimée. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

En parlant, il s'était mit à genoux et ça ne devait pas être très confortable puisque nous étions dans les escaliers. Mais il restait à genoux, mains jointes devant moi sans se plaindre.

Ange : - Relève toi ! Cela ne fait rien. Que viens tu faire ici Milan ?

Milan : - Nous avons terminé ce que vous nous aviez demandé de faire. Il vous attend, et nous avons retrouver votre planche.

Ange : - Merci, je viendrais tout à l'heure, tu peux disposer.

Dumbledore : - Ange, pourquoi... ?

Ange : - Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais venger ma mère, voila pourquoi. Et puis je sais qui est qui, je ne suis pas stupide, je suis très différente de vous ! J'ai donc préféré le mensonge à la vérité.

Dumbledore : - Explique moi, qui es tu réellement et montre moi.

Ange : - Je suis la reine des Anges. Et... regardez ce que j'ai sur le bras.

Je montrais mon bras et tout le monde eut le souffle coupé. Sur mon bras droit, se trouvait la même cicatrice qu'Harry avait sur le front, ainsi que la Marque des Ténèbres en dessous et pour finir, il y avait un coeur avec écrit dessous : _Amour+confianceAnge_.

Personne ne dit rien, alors je partis, furieuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque je revins quelques heures plus tard, je trouvais Ron qui semblait réfléchir dans la cuisine. Hermione était avec Harry et Mylis en train de jouer. Les autres étaient partis. Mrs Weasley était dans une des chambres et se reposait. J'allais voir Ron...

Ange : - Ron...

Ron : - Toi, ne me parle pas, comment as-tu pu ? Je te faisais confiance. Je te hais !

Ces derniers mots m'avait fait mal, mal au coeur. Comment lui dire ?

Ange : - Ron, c'est très compliquer ! Mes sentiments envers toi ont changés ! Après je... C'est très compliquer comme je te l'ai dis et je ne suis même pas sure de comprendre moi-même ! Essaie de me comprendre !

Ron : - Ange, explique moi pourquoi ! J'ai le droit de comprendre !

Ange : - Ron, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais uniquement à toi, personne d'autre ne devra savoir !

Ron : - Dans ce cas pourquoi me le dire à moi et pas à Dumbledore ou Harry ? Ils seront mieux placés que moi pour t'être utile !

Ange : - Non, je ne pourrais rien leur dire ! Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dis et montrer ! Mon peuple n'est plus en sécurité maintenant ! Me comprends-tu ? Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir sur moi et tout comprendre, suis moi !

Ron : - Tu vas tout me dire ? Et si je répète accidentellement notre conversation ?

Ange : - Tu ne le feras pas.

Ron : - Comment peux tu le savoir ?

Ange : - Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

Je l'emmenais dans une pièce se trouvant derrière le tableau de Mrs Black qui avait cessé de hurler. Je lui parlais et souvent il m'interrompait, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Nous avons parlé ainsi pendant plusieurs heures... nous parlions encore jusqu'au moment où j'entendis Mylis pleurer et m'appeler. Je sortis précipitament de la pièce mais je m'emmêlais les pieds et tombais. Une fois que Ron et moi fûmes sortis, nous trouvâmes Mylis, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et tout les autres allongés par terre.

Ange : - Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Tu crois qu'ils sont... morts ?

Ron : - Arrête de dire des bêtises, ils respirent encore. On ferait mieux d'appeler quelqu'un. Il faut appeler Dumbledore.

Ange : - C'est de ma faute... J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir !

Ron : - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne ! Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas expliquer pour l'instant.

Ange : - Non Ron, c'est vraiment à cause de moi, les Mangemorts de mon père et lui-même me cherchent partout !

Ron : - Quoi ? Mais tu n'as rien fais ! Arrête de culpabiliser ! Tu m'entend, ce n'est PAS de ta faute ! Et puis comment tu-sais-qui et les Mangemorts auraient pu entrer ici ? Non, il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre. Maintenant il faut contacter Dumbledore !

Ange : - Je m'occupe de contacter Dumbledore. Toi essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils ont.

Ron : - Euh, je préfère contacter Dumbledore, et toi comprends ce qu'ils ont. Ok ?

Ange : - Ok.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ron partit. Je fis un geste de la main et tout le monde se réveilla. Je fis un deuxième geste de la main et ils se levèrent et reprirent leurs activités, sans se demander ce qui c'était passé. Ron revint et me regarda avec un air bizarre.

Ange : - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pour quoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu as réussi à joindre Dumbledore ?

Ron : - Quand et comment se sont-ils réveillés ?

Ange : - Ils se sont réveillés quand tu étais parti prévenir Dumbledore. Comment, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose ! Alors, as-tu réussi à joindre Dumbledore ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Ron : - Dumbledore arrive et il aimerait te poser des questions. Mais avant je voudrais que tu boives ce jus d'orange, je viens de le préparer.

Ange : - Ok, donne.

Il me donna le verre avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Il joue à merveille la comédie, pensais-je. J'approchais le verre de mes lèvres lorsqu'il s'échappa de mes mains et alla se fracasser contre le mur.

Ange : - Qu'y avait-il dedans Ron ?

Ron : - Ben, du jus d'orange, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ?

cIl y avait autre chose que du jus d'orange dans ce verre, s'il n'y avait que ça, le verre ne serait pas partit se briser sur le mur. Donc qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Dumbledore pour que tu veuilles me faire boire du véritasérum sans que je le sache !

Ron : - Euh...

Dumbledore : - C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

Ange : - Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore : - Est-il vraiment utile que je te réponde ?

Ange : - Non. Comment avez-vous fait pour comprendre aussi rapidement ?

Dumbledore : - Tu t'es trahie toute seule. Il suffit de parler à Mylis et de pénétrer ton esprit lorsque tu dors. Mais en réalité, tu ne t'appelle pas Ange, ça c'était un surnom que nous t'avions donné, tu t'appelle Emma.

Ange : - Alors c'est vous ! Je savais que votre tête me disais quelque chose !

Dumbledore : - Oui, il y a aussi le fait que tu ressembles à ta mère et à tes grands-parents.

Ron : - Euh... quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ange... professeur... ?

Dumbledore : - Ron, la personne que nous recherchions, c'est elle.

Ron : - Ange... MA ANGE EST VOTRE PETITE FILLE !

Dumbledore : - Elle s'appelle Emma, Ron, elle s'appelle Emma. Ange est un surnom que nous lui avions donné. Parce que quand elle était petite, c'était déjà un ange. C'était la princesse.

Ange : - Ceci signifie donc que je vais aller à Poudlard cette année ?

Dumbledore : - Je crois que cela vaut mieux... mais évitez, tout les deux, de dire qui Emma est réellement. Il n'y a que nous trois au courant, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de monde au courant de quoi que ce soit.

En disant ces mots, il insista avec son regard sur Ron puis sur moi. Ainsi donc il savait aussi que j'avais tout raconté à Ron...

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit que le Ministère de la Magie et que plusieurs écoles avaient été victimes d'attaques de Mangemorts.

Ange : - Oh non ! Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ?

Dumbledore : - Je pense savoir mais je préfère garder tout cela pour moi...

Il s'interrompit. C'est à ce moment là que je compris. Il ne voulait pas que je sache parce que ça me concernait !

Ange : - Je suis responsable ? Concernée ?

Dumbledore : - ...

Ange : - Enfin répondez !

Dumbledore : - Et bien oui. Oui cela te concerne, mais en aucun cas tu n'es responsable. Je suis le seul responsable !

Ange : - Pourriez vous m'expliquer... s'il vous plaît...professeur !

Dumbledore : - Je te connais bien Ange ! Je sais que si je te dis ce que je pense, tu iras le trouver ! ET JE N'EN AI PAS LA MOINDRE ENVIE ! Tu as bien compris Ange ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une deuxième fois ! Tu m'entend !

Jamais encore nous avions vu Dumbledore dans cet état ! Personne n'osait bouger jusqu'au moment où...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Tout est à recommencer ?**

Mylis s'approcha de Dumbledore.

Mylis : Pourquoi est ce que tu cries ? Tu viens de tout gâcher ! Harry et Hermione ne se sont pas entendus ! Il va falloir tout recommencer ! Pisque c'est comme ça c'est toi qui va les pousser un peu !

Dumbledore : Pardon ?

Mylis : Bah oui, Harry il a commencé à dire à Hermione : je t'ai... et pis après toi t'a crié et du coup elle a pas entendu la fin ! Alors tu vas leur dire pardon et tu vas dire à Harry de recommencer pour qu'elle puisse entendre !

Dumbledore : D'accord mais tu t'occupes de Ron. D'accord ?

Mylis : D'accord mais je crois qu'il est trop tard !

En effet, Ron venait de monter dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Harry et Hermione. Le fait de voir Ron aussi triste la fit changer d'avis. Elle n'aimait pas Harry, si elle aimait Harry ce n'était que comme un frère. Mais Ron... c'était différent. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle partit en courant et je partis la chercher mais ne la trouva pas. Tous étaient inquiets. Hermione avait disparu, le professeur Rogue également. Je commençais à ouvrir la porte pour continuer mes recherches, avec Ron, mais quelqu'un m'empêcha de sortir.

Ange : - Harry, s'il te plaît. Hermione a besoin de moi. J'ai une dette envers elle, elle m'a sauvé ! Laisse moi y aller et pendant ce temps là tu parleras avec Ron. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire il me semble. Hermione est perdue alors laisse lui du temps pour comprendre qui elle devient et comment elle fonctionne. Ses émotions sont confuses et si elle se trouve face à un Mangemort, il pourrait la tuer sans problème. Vois-tu, la magie est parfois liée aux émotions. Chez Hermione c'est le cas. Ses sentiments étant confus elle ne peut pas utiliser la magie, du moins sans baguette.

Harry : - Bien, je comprend. Ron, je suis désolé, il faut qu'on fasse nous aussi le point sur nos sentiments et parler, d'abord tout les deux puis avec Hermione, donc tout les trois et ensuite on avisera. Tu es d'accord ?

Ron : - Ange, tu devrais faire spylochogue ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Tu es douée pour aider les gens ! Merci beaucoup !

Ange : - On dit psychologue Ron, et c'est mon "métier" de faire ça. C'est moi qui aide les gens à faire le point sur leur sentiments. Et je le fais pour vous trois depuis que vous vous connaissez. A la fin, comme dire vous trois prénoms me prenais trop de temps (ouh la flemmarde !), je vous ai surnommé : Le Trio d'or. Mais pour le moment, tant que je suis sur Terre, je ne m'occupe que très peu de vos sentiments, je m'occupe des miens et de ceux d'autres personnes.


End file.
